Kamen Riders New Genesis
by diggix
Summary: The Kamen Riders fall at the hand of a powerful new monster created by Dai-Shocker, who proceeds to travel back in time. This results in a world without Kamen Riders. However, monsters are still appearing and attacking people. Fortunately, there is still one person who can stop them, and he is... Ryoutaro? AU, Den-O based, but will include a lot of the other Riders.
1. Prolougue

Kamen Riders New Genesis

Prolougue

FULL CHARGE

"Hissatsu..." Momotaros grasped the Den-Gasher, ready to unleashed fury, or rather his pent up stress, upon the black winged monster. "Have a taste of my Hissatsu attack... part 2!" The blade of his sword flew off, Momotaros swung his Den-Gasher violently, the blade following its movements despite it not being attached to it. It hit the winged beast multiple times before returning to Den-O. The monster fell to it's knees panting as Momotaros rested his sword on his shoulder and chuckled at his apparent victory.

A hand tapped his free shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, Momotaros." a black and pink Rider started."Watch where you're aiming that thing. You almost hit us." The Rider, Kamen Rider Decade pointed to his fellow comrades, Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Kiva and Diend. Tsukasa gathered them all when Den-O was chasing down what he thought was an Imagin, the monster he just fought, and by coincidence Tsukasa Kadoya came across the two of them. Believing that the creature was odd, he took chase as well and eventually called upon his other comrades to fight it. It probably wasn't anything too threatening, but he couldn't take any chances. The setting they were in was a large quarry surrounded by hills.

Den-O stretched his arm. "I know! This guy is just such a pain." Speaking of which, the monster was still on his knees, smoke coming off his body from Den-O's attack. The monster appeared to have a mostly grey body, wearing gold braces on his wrists and ankles, a large red stone embedded in his chest, several white horns coming out of the top of his rather human looking head ans black wings which started on his back and crept across his shoulders to meet in the middle of his chest. Den-O pointed his sword at him as the other Riders stood with him in a line."Hey! Black Chicken wing bastard!" he called out. "Make it easier on yourself and give up!"

The monster quietly laughed, growing into a chuckle and eventually right out bellowing in laughter. He calmed himself and looked at all the Riders and stated "Give up? Why, my dear Kamen Riders, I have already won." in a calm, refined, but still very sinister voice.

"I don't think so." Decade countered. "There's eleven of us and only one of you. And we haven't even began fighting seriously yet."

"Well I'm sorry to dampen your spirits." The monster slowly got to his feet. "But you being here is what will ensure my victory." The monster dashed forward and punched Decade, causing him to fly back a few yards.

The other Riders were shocked at the burst of speed, but quickly re-positioned themselves around their foe. "Such speed..." Kabuto mumbled. "Could it be that... you're a Worm?!"

"A Worm? Haha! Don't compare me to the trash that you clean up!" he mocked.

Kabuto, angered by the monster'stalking, rushed towards him. "Clock up!" he hit the switch on the side of his belt, activating his lightening fast speed.

**CLOCK UP**

"It's no use." The monster mumbled. What seemed like a mere flash to the other Riders, was an onslaught of fast attacks to Kabuto as he entered the monster's attack range, resulting in him falling to the ground.

**CLOCK OVER**

The other Riders hesitated at the sight of their fallen comrade until Ryuki retrieved a card from hi Advent Deck. "Faiz, let's go!"

"Right!" Faiz similarly got his Faiz Memory to ready his Faiz Shot.

**Ready.**

_Strike Vent_

The flaming dragon head materialized around Ryuki's hand as both Riders punched the monster.

The creature noticed their approach and grabbed both of their punches, stopping them in their tracks. "What?!" Ryuki asked, shocked. The monster threw both of them away, they crash to the ground.

"I'm starting to grow tired of this." he stated. He raised up his fist and punched the ground, causing a strong quake that attacked all the Riders at once.

"Damn it!" Momotaros scrambled to his knees. The others were either lying unconscious or tried to get to their feet, but failed. The monster stood above them all as he made his way to the unconscious body of Decade. "Hey... wait a minute!" Momotaros struggled against his pain.

"Graciously accept you defeat, Imagin." The monster called to him. "There is nothing you can do now."

"Just... what the heck are you?!"

The monster chuckled. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you a name before you die." He turned towards Den-O. "My name is Deus Ex. I'm not an Imagin nor a Worm. I was born with one purpose. To revive Dai Shocker."

"Dai... Shocker?"

"And for the record, the reason I was in your world Den-O," Deus Ex held up a black card. "was for this."

"That's... a Den-Liner ticket!" Momotaros stated, shocked. "Hey, Ryoutaro! Did you let this guy steal a ticket?!"

_'No, I swear!'_ Ryoutaro explained to his friend. _'I don't even think there's one other than ours.'_

Deus continued to walk over to Decade. Instead of scanning the card over Decade's head, he placed the card in front of his Deca-Driver. A date and a figure of someone appeared on it. "April 3rd, 1971." Deus Ex read. "The day that the first Kamen Rider was born... And the day the Deca-Driver was created!"

"What did you say?! Get over here!" Momotaros struggled to get to his feet.

"This is all I need too go to the past." Deus Ex touched the ticket with his other hand and bright, white light emerged from it, and eventually consumed all the Riders.

"No! Dammit!" Momotaros screamed.

The Riders all saw nothing but white. There was complete silence. Until they heard the voice of Deus Ex call out "Now, there shall be no more Kamen Riders."

They faded into unconsciousness. The world as they knew it had ended.

* * *

A young man, in his early twenties was walking home late at night, pushing his bicycle down a deserted street. Looking up to the sky he could see that it was full of stars, he smiled at the sight of them. _'Sis would've liked this view.'_ He continued walking to the restaurant that he and his sister owned. _'I wonder how they're doing. The're on vacation cause of their __anniversary.' _The man giggled. _'One more week of having the place to myself!'_

"Hey, look over there." The man turned to see group of men wearing jackets with their hoods up. "Oi, you. You got any money?" One of them threatened.

The young man sighed. "Just what I need right now.." he mumbled. He placed his bicycle against a nearby wall.

"Hey, bicycle boy!" A few of the other men let out a few laughs at their friend's 'joke'. "You've got any money or what?" He took out a small knife from his pocket and pointed it at the young man.

The young man ran up to the hood and punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. The men standing around stepped back at the yong man's sudden actions. "Wh-what the hell-?" "This guy's freaky!" "Let's get outta here!" The all ran away from their fallen friend, leaving to the mercy of the young man.

The fallen hood looked up to the man, trembling in fear. "W-who are you, man?"

The young man grabbed the hood by the cuff of his jacket. He lifted him up and looked him in the eye. "My name is Ryoutaro Nogami. Remember it well!"

_Next time on Kamen Riders New Genesis;_

_"What the heck happened to me?" Momotaros rubbed his throbbing head._

_"I don't like people who try use others." Ryoutaro said as he looked this dust-monster dead in the eye._

_"Tell me your wish... I shall grant any wish..." The squid monster asked the boy._

___"Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be..." The businessman gave a calm sigh as he raised his hand to the sky._

_"Henshin!"_

_SWORD FORM_

_"Ore... Sanjou!"_


	2. Arc 1: Part 1

**Arc 1: Even When I Start at the Beginning again, I'm at the Climax!**

**Part 1: Bad Business**

Ryoutaro picked up an apple, examining it for bruises or dirt. "Looks clean enough..." He added it to his basket and picked up a piece of paper with a few things written down from the pocket of his jacket.

_Milk_

_Coffee_

_Onions_

_Lunch_

Ryoutaro silently cursed his messy handwriting. He then checked his watch: 1:30 p.m. _'I better hurry up, my break's almost over and I need to open up soon.'_ Ryoutaro noted as he headed towards the supermarket's cash register.

* * *

His head was spinning. His stomach was churning. All he saw was a blurry white. He probably wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but Momotaros needed to lie down and rest. Although that was the problem, he couldn't tell if he was up, down, standing, lying down, anything!

His vision and sense of direction slowly came back to him. Through his bright vision he saw concrete ground. Looking around he saw the concrete stop about meter to the left and right, to be replaced by grass.

His vision returning fully, he saw that he was on some sort of pathway in the middle of a grassy plane. _'The heck is this?'_ After a further inspection of his surroundings he saw buildings surrounding the large patch of grass, trees, bushes, benches and a few people off in the distance who haven't noticed him. "I must be in a park. Ugh, what the hell happened?" Momotaros rubbed his head, trying to restore his blurry memory. He noticed the sound of moving sand and looked left and right frantically. "Is it... an Imagin?" No sign of a monster. Or a person with sand falling off of them. In fact, there was no one nearby. He looked at his hand. It was grey. "Don't tell me..."

He looked upwards. He saw a grey pair of legs appearing out of the air.

"Whaaaaat?! I don't have my body?!" Momo panicked, pacing left and right. "Okay, okay, get a hold of yourself! What happened? Uhhh, me and the others were fighting Black Chicken Wing Bastard and... Gah! What the hell happened?!" Momo hit his head in frustration. "Oww..."

* * *

On a street, a bald, middle-aged man stood behind a Takoyaki stall. Nervously, he looked at his watch. 1:30 p.m. "Only a half an hour left..." He stretched his head over his grill to look at a certain café. "Until that snot nose brat opens up Milk Dipper!" He leaned back and grimaced. "That darn place, what the heck's so good about it?! All it does is serve coffee! And give you a place to sit down. And there's books to read. And their coffee's kinda good..." he wandered off topic.

A bright yellow light glowed above the stall.

"But the point still stands. What's so good about them?! I mean, you take me, a well established Takoyaki entrepreneur in this area. Then those Bozos set up a plain ol' café and just like that, they take all my faithful customers!" the man continued to rant.

The ball of light flew down into the man, causing for sand fall off the man, which he didn't notice.

"Those three just came along one day and put a hard-working man out of work! They're nothing but evil!" Please note that Milk Dipper has been open for years, and this man has only had his stall open for a few months. He only realized its existence a month ago, so he assumed it was new in town.

The sand that fell off the man started to move, and gather in one place and the top of a head formed. "Tell me... your wish..." It asked in a husky voice.

"A wish?" The man was half-listening over his ranting. "Gee, if I had one wish... I would have that Nogami kid just disappear. That'd put 'em outta business!" he answered, not turning his head to see the monster.

The monster started to grow to full size, taking on the form of squid monster. "Your wish... has been heard..." It made a grand leap to the top of the nearest building, off to search for this 'Nogami kid'.

"Huh?" The Takoyaki man asked, turning around. "Is someone there?"

* * *

Ryoutaro walked down the paved path set out in the park, leading to an empty bench. Sitting down on it, he let out a relieving sigh. Reaching his up to himself to see the time, he could see his watch read 1:40. "I think I have a little time for a break." He rested his plastic bag full of groceries beside him on the bench. *clink* Ryoutaro looked to his bag, noticing the sound it made. He cautiously lifted his bag, inspecting beneath it. He found a small, rectangular, plastic slate. "What's this?" he pondered as he lifted closer to his face. It reminded him of some sort of pass used at train stations.

* * *

The squid monster landed in park, out of sight of people, looked around at the children, parents, students and animals. "Defeat Nogami kid..." he said in a low husk. "But... who is he?" the monster scratched his head in confusion. "Oh well." it shrugged. It lifted up it's hand and created a purple energy ball. He threw it into the park causing a few explosions.

* * *

Ryoutaro ceased his investigation of the object he found when he heard a large explosion. He immediately ran towards the source.

* * *

On the far side of the park, Momotaros stopped his train of thought to sniff the air. "An Imagin..." He immediately shuffled towards the source. Shuffling as fast as half a monster can.

* * *

Many people were running in fear and screaming at the monster. They panicked so much that they didn't notice a little boy who had tripped on the ground and was crying. He looked up to see the squid monster towering over it. "Are you... Nogami kid...?" it asked.

"N-N-No! My name isn't Nogami!" the child replied, terrified at the monster's strength.

"You're not? Oh well..." The monster raised his hand, ready to strike the boy. "You're... no use to me..."

The monster was then interrupted by a kick from the side, sending him tumbling to the ground. Ryoutaro landed on the ground, recovering from his drop kick to the monster. He turned towards the boy. "Are you okay?" the boy simply nodded, unable to speak in fear. "Get outta here!" Ryoutaro barked his order, the boy scrambling to his feet and ran away.

"Who... was... that?" the monster got to his feet and tilted his head in confusion.

Ryoutaro turned to the monster. "I'm Ryoutaro Nogami. Remember it well! now, who are you?!" he demanded.

"Nogami... kid?" A light bulb over the monster's head suddenly turned on. "You... must... disappear!" He swung his arm at him but Ryoutaro stepped back.

* * *

After several minutes, Momotaros finally arrived on the scene. "I knew it!" Momotaros exclaimed. "But wait, who's that?" he noticed the young man dodging the Imagin's attacks. "No that it matters. Let's go!" Momotaros charged towards the two.

Both Ryoutaro and the monster stopped when they saw the monster made of sand running at less than a fast pace towards them. The monster ran into the squid's legs and dispersed into a pile of dust.

"What... was... that?" The squid Imagin tilted his head in confusion.

Momotaros reformed into his upper-body. "Yeah! You don't like that, do ya, Octopus bastard!"

"Great, now there's two of them." Ryoutaro sighed.

"You stay outta this kid." Momotaros warned the young man. "This is dangerous work that only I can..." Momo stopped when he noticed the pass in the man's hand. "That pass! With it, I can..."

"What... are... you-" The Imagin began.

"Shut yer trap, Octopus bastard! And don't talk so slow!" Momotaros yelled at the Imagin. He then turned his attention to the young man. "Listen, I'll be borrowing you body for a while, okay?"

"Borrowing my body?" Ryoutaro asked confused, but cautiously. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Momo ran towards Ryoutaro, jumping into him with a flash of red light.

Ryoutaro's body stood there. His hair changed and his eyes to a bright red. He looked at his hands and rubbed them together in glee. "Yes!" Momotaros cried out. "I have a body again!" He turned towards the Squid Imagin. He pointed his thumb at himself. "Ore... Sanj-"

_'What are you doing?!'_ Momo heard the voice of the man inside his head. _'Why can't I move my body?! Are... are you controlling me?!'_

"Huh?! Look, this isn't the best time for this!" Momo tried to calm him down.

_'Like hell this isn't the best time!' _Momotaros felt a strange feeling move throughout his body, as if his control was growing weaker.

He was suddenly flung out of Ryoutaro's body. Landing on the ground, he turned to the man in confusion. "What? How can you push me out like that?!"

"Answer me first!" Ryoutaro bent over the dust monster. "Why did you do that?"

"Won't... you... fight?" The Squid Imagin charged at the two of them.

"Shaddap, will you?!" Ryoutaro yelled. As soon as the monster came close to him, he kicked it square in the stomach, sending it falling back. He turned to face to dust-monster "Now, back to you."

"Look, it's too hard to explain, but you need to let me posses you!" Momotaros begged. "It's the only way I can beat that Imagin!"

"I don't care about that. I don't mind defeating that monster." Ryoutaro stated, catching Momo off-guard. "You decided to use me."

"Huh?! That's why you're mad?!"

"Yes." Ryoutaro looked the dust-monster dead in the eye. "I don't like people who use others."

"Dis... a... pear... !" The squid Imagin charged once more, only to meet Ryoutaro's foot again.

"Geez, now he's even saying the words slow." Ryoutaro moaned.

"Tell me about it." Momo agreed. He faced the man once more. "Look, I'm sorry if you don't like me using you, but there's no other way to beat this guy."

Ryoutaro folded his arms and turned the other way. "I don't know..."

Momotaros sighed. He reluctantly pressed his hands together and bowed. "Please!" he begged.

A small grinned creeped its way onto Ryoutaro's face. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try your idea."

"Aw yeah!" Momo cheered. "It's time for a huge Climax!" He flew into Ryoutaro's body, once again in a red flash.

"What... now?" The Squid Imagin asked when the two.

"Now," Momo grinned, holding up the Rider Pass that Ryoutaro found earlier. The Den-O belt appeared in his hand, he swung it around his waist, connecting it together. "I'll show you my pretty cool Henshin, so take a good look!" He pressed the red button on the belt, causing the red light and all to familiar sound to come forth. "Henshin!" He swung the pass in front of the belt.

SWORD FORM

The black and grey suit formed on his body, the red armor following and clutching onto the suit. The red mask running down the helmet.

_'Um, what's this?'_ Ryoutaro asked.

"This is Den-O! Kamen Rider Den-O!" Momotaros stated, proudly. "This is how I fight those Imagins! Though, usually I have a friend with me."

_'Well, it's flashy. I'll give you that.'_ Ryoutaro answered back. _'It's still pretty weird not being able to control my body.'_

"Can ya just promise me not to be talking all the time. It's kinda distracting."

_'Well, I'm not exactly gonna be doing a play-by-play.'_

"Good, 'cause I'm the only one who says when I arrive! And speaking of which..." Momo stepped forward, facing the Imagin. "Ore, Sanjou!"

"We... fight... now?" The Imagin asked impatiently.

"Yep. But to start off, let me say this:" Momo grabbed the Den-Gasher at his side and arranged it in its appropriate formation, causing the red blade to appear at its tip. "I'm no good with the warming-up stuff. From start to finish, I'm always at the Climax! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Den-O rushed towards the Imagin, vertically slashing causing it to back away in pain. It advanced, swinging its arm at Den-O, but he simply parried it with his sword and landed several slashes on it. The Imagin fell to the ground and rolled back.

It scrambled to its feet and faced Den-O again. "Take... this!" The Imagin stretched out its arms and with it, tentacles extended from them, flying towards Den-O and wrapping themselves around him.

"What the? Hey! Let me go!" Den-O struggled to get free, but it was pointless. The Imagin swung him around violently, sending him crashing into the side of a nearby building. Den-O quickly got to his feet as the Imagin advanced it's tentacles once again.

"Like I'm gonna let you do that again!" Momo caught one of the tentacles with his spare hand and parried the other with his sword. He pulled violently on the tentacle he caught, bringing the Imagin tumbling towards him allowing him to slash him again. "Hehehe," Momotaros chuckled as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "This guy's body is a lot tougher than what I usually have to deal with. I feel like I've been Powered Up!"

_'I guess I'll take that as a compliment?'_

"Shh shh! This is the good part!" Den-O held up his pass. "Hissatsu..." He covered the front of his belt with his pass, causing a bright light from it's center.

FULL CHARGE

"Taste my Hissatsu attack..." Red lightning laced itself along the sword. Den-O gripped the Den-Gasher with both hands, ready to strike. "Part 2!" The red blade flew off the Den-Gasher into the sky. Den-O slashed his sword at the monster, who was a few feet away, and the Den-Gasher's blade followed its pattern, hitting the Imagin.

"This... bad..." The Imagin said between the hits Den-O was planting on it. Den-O raised his weapon into the air, preparing for the final strike. He slashed downwards and the red blade hit the Imagin, causing a small explosion.

The blade landed back onto the Den-Gasher and Momotaros relaxed and chuckled at his victory. "How's that?!"

"It... was... bad..." He heard from the smoke.

"What?" Momotaros asked, stunned. As the dusk settled, he saw the Imagin, and why it was still alive. It had wrapped it's tentacles around each other in a spiral like shape, and had flattened their shape to make a shield-like defense against Den-O's attack.

"You... tough..." The Imagin stated, unwrapping it's tentacles. "I make... you... disappear... later..." It turned away and with a mighty leap, it jumped over several buildings, leaving Den-O in the street.

"Dammit!" Momotaros stomped the ground in frustration.

_'He kept saying he wanted me to disappear.'_ Ryoutaro commented.

"Well, whatever he wanted, he's run off for now." He rested his sword on his shoulder once more. "What a pain!"

*clap* *clap* *clap*

Momotaros turned around, curious as to who was clapping. He saw a man leaning against a parked motorcycle. He was well dressed, black pants, white shirt and black tie, black coat, he looked like a businessman and not someone who would ride around on a motorcycle. "Well done." The man complimented, nonchalantly. "Not many people without basic training can go toe-to-toe with any monster, even with a Rider System." He slowly started to walk towards Den-O.

"Alright punk, who are you?" Momotaros asked, pointing his sword at him.

"Who I am is unimportant." He replied immediately. "What's important is what the Higher-ups want."

"Higher-ups?" Momotaros laughed. "You're sounding like some kind of pawn."

"A pawn? No, no, no." He shook his head, his cocky smile still remaining. "I'm more of a well played Bishop."

_'I'm starting to not like this guy.'_ Ryoutaro commented.

"You're preachin' to the choir." Momo sighed.

"But enough beating around the bush." The businessman pointed to Den-O. "The belt and the pass. Give them to me."

Momotaros stepped back in surprise. "What? Like hell I'm giving them to you just like that!"

The businessman sighed. "Alright then." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a small black booklet and pen. "How much shall it be? 100,000? 1,000,00?"

"I'm not shallow enough to give away for money!" Momotaros yelled.

_'Y'know, I could do with some extra cash.'_

"Oh, shut up, you!"

"Oh, you're right!" The businessman playfully slapped his head in realisation. "You're an Imagin, you have no use for money!"

"Yeah! And if you want this belt, you're gonna have to pry it away from my dead body!"

"I see." His smile faded. He scratched his head in frustration. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be..." The businessman gave a calm sigh as he raised his hand to the sky. In the distance, a yellow light zig-zagged it's way towards the man and he caught what looked like a small, mechanical bee. He raised his left arm, revealing a metallic grey wrist brace. He brought the bee to the brace. "Henshin." He firmly turned the bee onto the brace.

**HENSHIN**

A series of mechanic sounds followed by sleek armor emanated from the brace. The armor on his chest consisted of a yellow and black hive pattern and he had a hive visor on his helmet.

"You asked for my name, didn't you?" He lowered his left arm and readied his hands in an offensive stance."I am... Kamen Rider TheBee!"

_Next time on Kamen Riders New Genesis:_

_"No matter how I look at it, you are definitely not Ryoutaro!" Momotaros yelled at the young man._

_"Somehow, it looks like we survived!" Naomi smiled, presenting coffee to Momotaros._

_"The world looks the same.." The Owner stomped his can on the ground. "..but because of a great disturbance, this is an entirely different timeline."_

_"Sorry but, I have no intention of fighting monsters as a living." Ryoutaro placed the pass on the table in front of the Owner._

_"Kamen Riders must be kept a secret from the world! Henshin!"_

**_Open Up_**

_"No matter who you are, I'm not letting some jerk like you run around doin' what you want!" Momotaros dashed towards the monster quickly._


End file.
